15 De Febrero
by Kuro Hikari-chan
Summary: Hoy seria la ultima vez que nos podríamos ver, la ultima vez que podría soñar un futuro junto a ti sin sentirme mal por traicionar a alguien especial, hoy quiero reír y amar a tu lado ignorando el futuro, porque si no lo hago esto no terminara nunca, Gracias por estar a mi lado cuando mi amor por ti murió este 15 de Febrero, porqué ¿quien necesita al 14? nadie, desu


**Este Fanfic participa para el reto: "El día rosa" del foro La Mansión Vongola**.

**Los personajes, lugares y otras cosas, que sinceramente no recuerdo, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Amano, lo único que me pertenece es la historia**

**15 de Febrero**

**El día de los corazones rotos.**

* * *

El cielo azul, el césped brillante y la brisa fresca son un bonito escenario para un día normal, admiro el paisaje mientras recorro la vereda al lado del rió, me detengo un segundo y desvió la mirada para ver el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua, la hermosa vista del día después de San Valentin, el día después de haber torturado tu mente y corazón pensando en aquella persona.

Sigo caminando buscando algo que hacer y sin quererlo comienzo a buscar a ese "alguien" que tantas dudas me causo aun sin estar presente, milagrosamente lo encuentro ahí, sentado a la orilla del rió con la cabeza agachada.

_-"Quizás esta triste, tal vez preocupado, o esta pensando en ella"-_ pienso y sin quererlo me pongo triste.

Mis pies me guían hacia ti, ignorando las señales de mi cerebro me acerco cada vez más, siento el césped bajo mis zapatillas negras, mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente pero no puedo ocultarlo gracias a mi short que me llega apenas dos dedos sobre la rodilla, el frió de hace apenas unos segundos comienza a desaparecer a pesar de que tan solo tengo un suéter ligero de color amarillo claro con las mangas hasta los codos y una tierna estampa de un conejo cerca de mi corazón.

Tú, tú traes tu típico uniforme de la secundaria Nanimori que siempre he creído se te ve mejor que a todos, con ese chaleco negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata que te hacen ver mas maduro.

-¡Hola, Tsuna-san!- te saludo por la espalda una vez que estuve lo suficiente cercas, te he asustado lo se porque has brincado por la impresión hacia un lado.

-H-haru, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntas con la voz temblorosa mientras te recuperas del susto.

-Nada realmente- digo sonriendo como siempre mientras me siento a tu lado sin pedir permiso - Haru te vio y simplemente decidió venir a saludar-.

-Ah,gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijiste antes de regresar a tu posición original con las piernas flexionadas, abrazándolas y la vista perdida en el suelo yo tan solo imite tu acción y nos mantuvimos un tiempo en silencio hasta que decidí romperlo.

-Tsuna. . .- dije levemente mientras te miraba a la cara y tu me mirabas con el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia mi- ¿Por qué estas triste? Haru quiere saberlo- mi tono fue serio, tan serio como yo podía serlo.

-Y-yo no estoy triste- negaste sorprendido mientras girabas tu rostro rápidamente hacia mi.

-Lo estas, yo se que lo estas-.

-Bueno, quizás, solo quizás, lo este un poco-.

Miraste de nuevo el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, note como dudas para después abrir un poco la boca, me dirías el porqué; pero no necesitabas decírmelo yo ya lo sabia. Me levante rápidamente mientras me sacudía la tierra, estire mi mano hacia tí para ayudarte a levantarte y te regale la sonrisa mas alegre y brillante que pude, te sonrojaste solo un poco y a pesar de que dudaste aceptaste mi mano, la sostuve un poco mas, sentí tu calidez solo unos segundos y admire tu sonrojo ligero que debía ser igual al mio.

Solté tu mano y me di media vuelta sin embargo te seguí mirando por la esquina del ojo- !Haru tiene una idea-desu¡- dije con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar sabiendo que me seguías aun que no dijeras nada.

Yo ya sabia el "por que" y también el "por quien".

* * *

_"Ayer había sido San Valentin, el día perfecto para estar con quien amas, el mejor momento para declararte a aquella persona especial que te volvía loco de amor y esperar a ser correspondido_ _y de esa ilusión yo no puedo ser la excepción._

_Con la ropa mas hermosa y femenina que encontré en mi armario y ligeramente maquillada salí de mi casa con la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que jamas había tenido, te busque por toda la cuidad con una carta en la mano y muchas esperanzas sin romper y te encontré, pero no como lo hubiese querido. Te encontré con una carta en la mano y sin valor viendo a aquella chica que se encontraba a la distancia, tan hermosa como siempre, tan radiante como solo ella podía ser_.

_Kyoko Sasagawa_

_Y entonces la oscuridad se aclaro, la verdad que no aceptaba se hizo omnipresente ante mi y me golpeo, tu amabas a Kyoko-chan y esa hermosa luz que traía consigo, esa luz que te segaba y no te dejaba ver mas aya de ella, la amabas pero eso ya lo sabia, después de eso tan solo me di media vuelta y me aleje por qué después de todo -Haru no llorara, yo jamas llorare-_

_Me aleje para no ver el resultado, no quería verte declarándote, no quería escucharte decir mil y un palabras de amor que tanto he deseado me dediques a mi, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería sentirlo, pero ahora que importa por como te veo hoy se que no le dijiste que te falto valor al igual que a mi, nos parecemos tanto Tsuna-san"._

* * *

Caminamos por un largo tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra hasta que llegamos, te veías confundido y algo perdido, seguramente jamas habías estado ahí, me di una vuelta hacia ti alegremente y te presente el lugar.

-¡Al fin llegamos-desu!- te dije feliz mientras estiraba mis brazos como intentando sostener aquel gigante edificio blanco, lleno de ventanas y que parecía estar algo solo - ¡Bienvenido a El centro comercial, HiArata*!-

-Hi. . .Arata? nunca había escuchado de este lugar-

-Es un centro comercial nuevo, aun no es muy conocido sin embargo es genial, aquí es donde Haru compra las cosas para hacer los trajes-desu-

-Esta bien, pero. . . ¿para qué me trajiste a aquí?- preguntaste confundido mientras mirabas todo el edificio

-Y-yo. . . este. . . hum- balbuceaba palabras sin sentido intentando buscar una escusa, te había visto triste y lo único que pensé fue que tenia que animarte pero no podía decirte eso.

-Pues es que Haru- y al fin algo se me ocurrió- H-haru quería mostrarte algo, si eso quería hacer, así que vamos- te dije para después comenzar a correr hacia el edificio para que no vieras mi gran sonrojo.

\- ¡E-espera Haru!- me gritaste desde lejos y comenzaste a correr para alcanzarme

Había estado tan distraída que no logre notar aquella motocicleta que se acerca a gran velocidad por el lado contrario, estaba a punto de atropellarme cuando tomaste mi mano y me jalaste hacia ti haciendo que chocara contra tu pecho, me habías salvado de nuevo y sin que nadie te lo pidiera.

-Haru, ¿estas bien?- preguntaste preocupado, preocupado en serio.

-S-si, Haru esta bien-desu- te dije feliz de haber sido salvada por ti y entonces hice la cosa mas difícil para mi, soltar tu mano y alejarme de ti -Haru esta bien, así que entremos ¿si?- te sonreí y tu asentiste con la cabeza, recorrimos el estacionamiento pero algo era diferente, ahora estabas junto a mi, no detrás, no adelante, ahora estábamos lado a lado y eso me hacia feliz incluso si para ti no significaba nada.

Entramos al edificio en silencio, me impresiono el notar que el lugar aun tenia cada una de las decoraciones del día de ayer y que había muchos puestos de flores, regalos y chocolates con grandes rebajas, me volteo para mirarte y me sorprendí al verte, pareces un niño pequeño, impresionado por la grandeza del lugar como si jamas hubieras entrado a uno.

-Genial, ¿cierto?- te pregunto

-Si, lo es- dices mientras vez todo el lugar y sonríes -Y que querías mostrarme- preguntas mientras me miras con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ah, eso esta en el ultimo piso- te digo- pero, ¿no te gustaría ver las tiendas? o prefieres subir por el ascensor- te propongo aun que se cual sera tu respuesta.

-Vallamos a ver las tiendas, Haru- me dices con tu hermosa sonrisa

-¡Hahi! ¿en serio quieres ir a ver las tiendas. . .conmigo?- te pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada, al perecer me había equivocado.

-Claro, ¿que te parece aquella?- preguntas mientras señalas una tienda de vídeo-juegos

-E-eso. . . ¡eso estaría genial!- te respondo realmente feliz, casi comienzo a creer que esto es un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Caminamos por todo el centro comercial pero algo era diferente, estabas a mi lado, no detrás, no adelante, estabas feliz y sonriendo, no serio y triste, reímos y hablamos y sin quererlo los minutos comenzaron a caminar, a correr y a volar mientras estábamos juntos, para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta la noche cercana comenzó a apresurarnos ya casi serian las 5:30, pronto comenzaría a anochecer y aun tenia cosas que mostrarte, palabras que decirte y historias que crear.

Llegamos al ultimo piso y abrimos la pesada puerta de metal para que una hermosa vista nos recibiera, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas creando un hermoso festival de colores vivos a punto de extinguirse, el viento frió recorría el lugar arrastrando consigo las hojas amarillas y anaranjadas del gigantesco árbol que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

-Es hermoso- dijiste

-Si, lo es- di un paso al frente y te ofrecí mi mano para que camináramos juntos por el lugar, te sonrojaste o quizás fue la luz del anochecer en tus mejillas, no lo se, pero aceptaste mi mano y comenzamos a recorrer la gran terraza.

El lugar era hermoso, rodeado por un barandal negro que parecían tribales brillantes, había dos rosales a cada extremo del lugar adornándolo con sus maravillosos colores, rosas repletas de espinas como el amor, había un par de columpios, un resbaladero e incluso un juego muy extraño del que tenias que escapar, todos juntos en una esquina y en medio de todo el lugar estaba aquel gigantesco árbol muerto y con una o dos hojas anaranjadas, todo iluminado por el anochecer tras nosotros.

Nos sentamos juntos, lado a lado, en los columpios y nos mecimos un rato en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, un sonido, nada, pero estábamos bien, felices.

Nuestra corta historia iba a terminar, lo sabíamos pero no lo íbamos a cambiar, en ese momento quise gritar, gritarle al tiempo y pedirle que se detuviera un segundo, solo un segundo me bastaba para perder el miedo y saltar hacia a ti, besarte y decirte cuanto te amaba pero no se detuvo, el maldito tiempo jamas se detuvo y la historia siguió avanzando hacia su funeral, no lo quería, nuestra historia había sido tan corta que podía contarla con mil y un palabras, quizás menos.

Salte del columpio y lentamente me dirigí hacia uno de los rosales bajo tu mirada expectante, tome dos rosas a pesar de sus espinas, las sostuve fuerte y las mire un segundo.

_Una rosa roja, como el amor_

_Una rosa blanca, como el dolor_

_Roja como el feliz "Hola y Gracias", _

_Blanca como el triste "Adiós y el Perdón", _

_Roja como el "Te quiero"_

_Blanca como el "No, lo siento"._

Me acerque a ti y me detuve a tu lado guardando mi distancia, y lo hice, te di aquella hermosa flor roja con pocas espinas, hermosa y dolorosa flor.

-Ten tómala, Haru quiere que la tengas, pero cuidado tiene espinas- te dije mientras te la acercaba un poco mas, la tomaste algo confuso y quizás algo triste también

-Sabes, las rosas son como el amor, hermosas, tanto que crees que deliras al verlas, pero también lastiman con sus grandes espinas, pero no puedes quitárselas ya que son parte de ellas, en algún momento se secaran pero aun así, su simple recuerdo seguirá siendo bello y su aroma seguirá presente, seguirá siendo dulce, aun que si la cuidas podría ser eterna-.

-Haru, ¿que quieres que haga con ella?- me preguntas desconcertado mientras me miras directamente hacia los ojos, ojos nublados por lagrimas sin derramar.

-Ve y dásela a Kyoko, aun no es tarde ella te espera, lo a hecho por un largo tiempo-

Me aleje de ti, te di la espalda y seguí mi camino hacia el hermoso árbol marchito, me senté en el suelo mientras miraba con tristeza y dolor la incolora rosa frente a mi, te acercaste y se agachaste frente a mi y me besaste la frente mientras murmurabas un _"Gracias"_, no era un beso de amor lo sabia, mas bien era una despedida, te levantaste y te marchaste sosteniendo la roja flor entre tus manos, yo simplemente me quede ahí viendo como te marchabas, te irías tan lejos que necesitaría que esta vida se reiniciara mas de 100 veces para tan siquiera poder atreverme a soñar contigo.

Cerraste la puerta de metal tras de ti y el Sol por fin se extinguió, El Sol a muerto y mis esperanzas también, había perdido, clave mi bandera de la rendición y ayude a mi enemigo a acabar conmigo, en esta batalla había perdido tanto y había ganado tan poco, mi amor había florecido en un campo minado y se había marchitado muy temprano.

Me levante y seguí mi camino hacia la salida y mi rosa, mi rosa se había quedado bajo ese árbol, como un recuerdo muy apreciado para mi.

* * *

Realmente no se que decir .-. a parte de que soy una mala persona por lastimar a mi personaje femenino favorito, pero bueno~

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Dejen un hermoso y sensual review o Reborn les hará explotar la computadora.

Nagisa, 3° lider del trio de idiotas otakus se despide.

Bye-Bye


End file.
